My Second Life
by the queen of slurking
Summary: What if, instead of going to fight, Bree Tanner turned and ran?
1. Chapter 1

My Second Life

Chapter 1

Bree POV

I was hungry. I hadn't had a decent meal in ages. I wanted something to eat, but had no money. My dad had warned me of this-if I ran away before I knew how to drive, I'd starve.

That was the only thing he was right about, and yet I'd still taken off. My mom had gotten out of the house when I was still little. I don't know why she hadn't taken me. Maybe she thought that being stuck with a kid would slow her down as she was getting out.

'Want a burger, kid?' came a voice from somewhere behind me. I turned, seeing a tall, blond guy. He wore sunglasses, but was easily the most beautiful guy I'd seen in a while. I _did_ want a burger, desperately. But if I took him up on it, what would he want in return? And what was I willing to give for a burger?

As I ate, he seemed to be contemplating me. I couldn't tell for sure, because he still wore the sunglasses, despite the fact that it was dark out and we were inside.

After a while, he spoke again.

'You want a new life, kid?'

A new life. That sounded good. I was only barely sixteen and scavenging for food. I had no money. School was no longer on my list of priorities-I was now just trying to survive. I'd had to drop out anyway, since I was homeless. Maybe this new life he was offering me included school. Regular meals and somewhere to sleep.

In all, the second life sounded good.

I considered all this as I finished eating and then agreed to his offer.

We left the diner and got into his car-by now it was even darker, and I didn't see how he could see to drive, as he was still wearing the sunglasses. I stayed quiet, not wanting to say something dumb and have him change his mind about giving me a new life.

Finally, he stopped driving. By now, it was even darker and I couldn't see a thing. How this was supposed to mark the start of a second life, I didn't know. He yanked me roughly out of the car and almost threw me. I could feel a couple of my bones breaking.

I didn't get it. First, he pays for me to have a decent meal, then he offers me a new life, and then he treats me roughly.

We went inside-I now realised there was a house of some sort, although I still couldn't see anything-and were greeted by someone I couldn't see. I strained my eyes to try to see the woman who was talking. She seemed to be able to see me fine, since she was complaining that I was too small.

Who were these people? What was going on? Suddenly all I wanted to do was run, but given how dark it was, I'd probably just trip over my feet and get hurt even worse. Then these people could do whatever it was they intended to do to me.

And what was I too small for?

'I'm so full now that I should be able to stop' said the woman's voice. She was probably an adult, and yet her voice sounded odd. Kind of child-like.

And what did she mean by that? Was I supposed to be dinner for her?

Just then, something sharp sliced into my neck. I screamed, forgetting my fear, as the blade was removed from my neck and something strange began to happen.

It was almost like there was a fire in the room, although by now I knew there wasn't. The heat was increasing, as if I was walking closer to the fire. All of a sudden, I was on fire. Every inch of my body was being burnt, and the pain was agonizing. I wanted it to stop. What were these people doing to me? What did this have to do with a new life? I wanted to find the guy who'd offered me the new life, and tell him I didn't want it anymore. I just wanted the burning to stop, to go away.

After an eternity, the fire slowly started to die. First, it moved from my hands and feet to my arms and legs, blazing through and burning me.

Finally, the fire stopped. I had no idea how long it had been-days? Weeks? Time had really not meant a lot, when I was on fire.

I opened my eyes, and to my surprise, could see everything with perfect clarity. The fact that it was pitch-dark didn't hinder my perfect sight.

My eyes travelled to a guy sitting watching me. He looked vaguely familiar, and I wondered where I'd seen him before. I struggled to remember, and finally called to mind a memory-me, sitting in a diner: him, sitting across from me.

Now I wondered if I'd been blind. This guy was the most beautiful I'd ever seen.

Even with his crimson eyes.

All of a sudden, I began to panic. I didn't know anything about him or what had happened to me. I got up noticing that I could move much more easily, and that the ache in my arm from when the bone had been broken was gone-and walked over to him.

'Where am I? Who are you? What did you do to me?' I demanded, my panic increasing more and more.

Weird. My voice, although raised quite high and almost shrieking, was… musical. Like bells ringing.

He stood, with the same grace I had just now, and folded his arms, waiting for my panic to decrease.

Finally, I'd had enough. My questions weren't being answered, and my throat was still on fire. I thought I should want water, but I didn't.

For some reason, I wanted blood. And I wanted it now.

I snarled at him through my teeth, the sound surprising even me, and kicked the wall. It was only a light kick, but my foot went straight through and all the wall within an eight-inch radius of where I'd kicked it crumpled in.

He seemed to be sizing me up, as he scanned me from head to toe. Was he preparing for a fight or something?

'Before I answer any questions, you should hunt. It will help take the fire out of your throat for now, and ease your thirst for a while. I'll teach you how,' he said this firmly, as if I had no choice in the matter.

What did he mean, hunt? And how did he know my throat was on fire? And thirst? The way he said it, as if it was to be expected after the burning.

'Fine. But once we're done with hunting, I want answers,' I told him.

He agreed quickly, and grabbed my wrist.

'I'll explain to you the rules of hunting as we go,' he said.

We stepped outside and immediately my senses were heightened. I could smell and hear so much.

Whatever had happened during the burning, it had sharpened my senses. That had to be a good thing, right?

**How is it so far? I hope you liked it. **

**If you have any ideas for what you want to see happen, I'd love to hear them. I have a good idea of where I want to take this, but am still open to ideas.**

**J**


	2. Chapter 2

My Second Life ch 2

Bree POV

'Before we get going, my name is Riley. I'm a vampire, and so are you' he told me, evidently sensing that I wanted to know his name and this small detail.

I paused. Vampires didn't exist. They were just mythical. But then, how to explain the burn raging in my throat, my new strength, my desire for blood?

He began running, really fast. I watched, startled. How was I supposed to keep up?

I began running after him and to my surprise, caught up to him easily and then overtaking him. Strangely, I felt no pain in my legs. My breath was still even, as if I was just taking a walk around the neighbourhood.

He coached me through what to do, first telling me to close my eyes. I obeyed and listened to him directing me, carefully expanding my hearing range to catch the sound I was listening for.

Finally I heard it.

_Heartbeat._

A steady heart pounding, making blood flow through the veins.

He handed me a cigarette lighter and stepped away from me.

I broke into a run, aiming directly for the source of the heartbeat.

The person was tall and stocky; he was well-muscled and I didn't like my chances. It was probably just a fluke that I'd put my foot through the wall earlier-the wall was weak, made from thin plaster. And Riley had probably allowed me to overtake him when we were running before.

Every muscle in my body was tense, and I poised myself to spring.

I leapt on his back, sinking my teeth through his skin and tasting the blood underneath. It was quick-I was so thirsty that I had drained his body entirely within seconds. The blood was quite clean, and so warm.

Riley appeared by me, and showed me how to dispose of the evidence. I crushed the skull and jaw-removing any ability to use dental records-and lit the body alight.

Riley was watching me now, and I couldn't understand his expression. Approval or disapproval? It was too hard to tell.

'Next time, the best thing is to go for the dregs. Homeless people, or those who have run away. They're less likely to be noticed missing, and therefore not reported. As vampires, we have to keep our existence secret,' he told me. 'Since that was your first time, I'll let it slide. People who have homes to return to are much more likely to be reported missing'.

That struck a nerve. Before he'd brought me into this new life, I'd been homeless. I'd run away from the house I lived in, and could be considered a dreg.

What I wanted to know now was, why had I been made into a vampire? Did I serve a purpose of some kind?

I dimly recalled a woman's voice. Saying that I was too small for something. I'd really have liked to know what I was too small for.

Somehow, I figured that vampires were not rare in the world. They were certainly not as widely populated as humans, but they probably had a decent-sized population. It was probable that the sharp blade that had sliced into my neck had been courtesy of a vampire.

Did all vampires feed on humans, I wondered. And how much blood could a vampire drink in one sitting?

I had so many questions that they almost distracted me from my thirst. Almost.

Riley hunted with me now, and we found some homeless people. This time, the blood wasn't quite so clean and pure, but it eased the parched feeling in my throat.

My thirst was now sated, and it seemed that the sun was going to start rising soon.

Riley realized this and quickly directed me to follow him, before running at a ridiculous pace. I ran close behind, and he seemed to be leading me to a specific place. In the distance, I saw an old house that looked like it was at risk of falling down any minute.

My sharpened hearing allowed me to hear shrieks, growls, snarls and something more… metallic.

I looked at Riley, and he quickly explained that this house was where I was to stay.

'Obviously, there are more vampires around-all about your age, give or take a few years. In vampire terms, most of them are very young. I don't live with the younger vampires-I live with my mate. I just come and go to supervise from time to time' Riley told me this, anticipating more of my questions.

What was he, a freaking mind-reader?

I remembered how quickly I'd lost my temper before Riley took me hunting, and figured that vampires-new ones anyway-weren't stable emotionally. Why, I didn't know.

Riley was gone by now, so I figured that the best thing to do to survive would be to walk inside, keep my head down, speak when spoken to. If I did that, I'd probably be safe from getting a stake through the heart. Or however vampires died.

With that un-encouraging thought, I opened the door and walked into a house full of young vampires.

**How is it? I hope I'm writing Bree okay.**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Twilight or the Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

My Second Life chapter 3

Bree POV

I stepped into the house.

The noise assaulted me and, if I wasn't a vampire, I may well have gone deaf.

I guessed the vampires here were well used to having some random new vampire wander in, because no one was turning in my direction. No one even looked in my direction. It seemed like it would be pretty easy for me to keep my head down, as long as I had a decent supply of books to read.

I'd always loved to read. It had sucked when I'd decided to quit school, because it had meant giving up my access to the library. But quitting school had been necessary. My dad made no effort to take care of me, and I'd wanted to run away.

I had tried to run away before, but he'd found me. That was when he told me that if I ran away before I knew how to drive, I'd starve.

I guess he was right. Maybe if I'd known how to drive, I could have stolen a car, found somewhere to live, rather than roughing it and living on the streets, trying to survive.

But then, I wasn't going to be starving anymore. All I needed now for survival was blood, and as long as there were humans on the planet, that need could always be satisfied.

My dad was more likely to starve now. I was pretty much invincible.

It was tempting, to go and visit him. Let him see my bright red eyes, witness my new strength that I hadn't had before. But I knew that if I did, I'd probably risk exposing my kind to his. Something told me that humans weren't supposed to know about vampires. Even if there were only a few dozen in the world… I wondered why this was.

Maybe it was to do with the fact that vampires only existed in the realm of fiction. Or something.

I felt a sudden surge of anger, and punched the wall lightly. To my surprise, the wall gave way under my fist. Either it was made of cardboard, or I was even stronger than I'd thought.

Just then, the brightness of the sun streamed in through the window. I jumped and fled into the shade, not wanting to collapse into a pile of ashes.

Suddenly, my anger gave way to full-out fury. I was raging at Riley for having brought me into this: the fact that now, I didn't dare step outside. I was pissed that I was always going to have to spend my days cooped up inside and only be able to venture out at night to feed.

My new, quicker mind came to the conclusion faster than I would have if I was still human. I would have to feed again tomorrow night, and this time, take care to find someone who was less conspicuous.

Again, the anger flowed through me. I didn't want to be choosy about who I hunted, but it was necessary. Why did Riley insist on these rules?

And I still wanted to know who that woman was. My memories of her were dimming, and I faintly remembered a high, childlike voice. It had seemed out of place.

Maybe she was a vampire too. I didn't really associate _vampire_ with the sort of voice I'd heard, but then, since I'd become one, my voice had changed too: become more musical. Like a bell ringing.

I slipped through the horde of new vampires-I guessed they were new vampires because they had the same bright red eyes I had-trying not to get killed, and found a quieter spot. I curled up in the smallest I could and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, trying to sleep. I'd read _Dracula_, and in that book the vampires slept in coffins. It seemed that there were no coffins here though, and this upset me. Where was I supposed to sleep?

Finally, I was startled 'awake' by the sound of wood being torn from wood. I looked up to find a chunk had been gouged out of the roof. Judging by the fact that the sky was dark, I guessed it was finally night. I got to my feet, marvelling at my improved balance.

I hurried out to the door and slipped outside. I wanted to test my physical strength, to see what I could and couldn't do.

Why _was_ I so strong? I got the whole new vampire thing, but that didn't explain the strength. Especially because I was of average strength for my height, weight and age as a human.

As I ran, I tried something new, something dangerous. There was a tall building nearby and it was easy to scale the building. I think I may have torn or knocked off a couple of drain pipes as I was climbing.

I reached the top and looked around. Being forty-five metres off the ground did nothing to affect how well I could see. In a dark alleyway, there were two men passed out. Going by the state of their clothes: tattered rags, and the scent I caught, they were likely acceptable prey.

I walked to the edge of the building's roof and looked down, feeling no fear. Rather, I didn't fear for myself. I just hoped there was no human around when I reached the ground.

I let myself drop off the edge of the building and, for the fun of it, flipped through the air a few times, twisting and turning. Just before hitting the ground, I relaxed my muscles.

Once I picked myself up, I evaluated the damage. There was a small crater where I'd landed.

Now, the mens' heartbeats were much louder. The venom pooled in my mouth. Every thought left my head, leaving only one.

_Blood._

I pounced on the thinner man, and as I'd suspected, he was homeless. His blood wasn't as clean as others I'd smelled, but it was blood.

He was so passed out that he didn't even stir when I sank my teeth into his neck. I drank quickly, and before long he was drained. Unsatisfied, I snatched the second man and drained him too.

I felt around for my cigarette lighter, and placed the bodies close together. It took a few tries before the flame caught, and the bodies blazed up quickly. My venom was probably soaked in their bloodstream, and that would've helped.

My throat felt better now and I ran back home. Once I stepped inside the chaos, I intended to try getting straight to somewhere out of sight. Maybe there was an attic I could hide in.

I walked toward the stairs, but was cut off by someone leaping in front of me. He was a big kid, blond, and probably only a little older than I was. He inhaled the air and snarled at me. I didn't know why, did I somehow smell offensive?

Or maybe there were traces of blood on me and he was thirsty. Given that he was a vampire, that was much more likely.

I tried to sidestep him, but he caught my arm and twisted. A small part of my mind registered that it was just annoying to have my arm twisted like that, not painful.

With a metallic screech, he ripped my arm off and threw it at me. I roared at him, furious.

Riley's scent filled the air and we both looked reluctantly at him. I picked up my arm from the ground, holding it close.

'To reattach it, you need to lick the edge and then hold it to the arm socket. The venom will cause it to reattach' Riley said quietly. I followed his instructions and was pleasantly surprised when my arm fixed back into place easily.

Now that that was taken care of, I could fix the kid who'd done it.

Riley didn't try to stop me as I charged toward the kid, who seemed to think he was Super-Man. I landed several punches to him, and he seemed to be the weaker of us. His eyes, while red, were a duller red than mine. I guessed he was older than me.

Finally, I got bored of fighting him and gave up. He wasn't quite strong enough to be a challenge, and that meant I was wasting my time.

Now that I could see more clearly-my thoughts weren't clouded with rage-I remembered my vow to survive.

From now on, that meant keeping my head down and my mouth shut.

**Hope you like it. Please review. I still don't own anything. Etc.**


	4. Chapter 4

My Second Life chapter 4

Bree POV

Time passed.

I was surprised to find that as a vampire, time didn't mean so much to me. I vaguely recalled waiting for something as a human, and being so frustrated with the waiting. As a human, I had often felt like waiting five minutes should have really been fifteen or twenty minutes. Now, I could curl up in a corner and stay like that for hours, barely noticing the time passing. Maybe that happened with being a vampire and, because of being a vampire, immortal. When you had forever, time meant nothing.

Mostly, I stayed hidden in a corner. I left occasionally to feed, not liking the others enough to spend a lot of time around them. When I did feed, I tried to go off on my own. If I absolutely had to go out in a group, I tried to keep quiet and let someone else lead. My intent to keep my head down was working: the others rarely noticed me, when feeding or otherwise. Inside the house, there was an endless cycle of vampires killing each other, then Riley would bring home replacements. Things were always getting smashed to pieces, and I was sometimes surprised that the house hadn't been torn to pieces. Some nights, when I was coming back from hunting, I expected to see broken glass and rubble in the place where the house had been.

One thing that surprised me about being a vampire was the clarity of memory I had. I could remember every night since I'd become a vampire, and it was all perfectly clear. Faces stood out, every feature perfectly clear. In contrast, the few human memories I had left were becoming dimmer and dimmer, and the faces I recalled were now blurry and unfocused.

There was really no way to tell the passing of time, as there were no calendars or anything that would mark time around the house. In a house where the residents were stronger than anything on the planet, there was no point in having something like a calendar around. I found a way to count time passing. With my perfect memory, I recalled all the times I'd been hunting, and all the nights that had gone. I did the calculations, pleasantly startled at how quickly my brain got the answer, and figured out that I'd been here for about eight weeks.

It felt like forever since I'd been a vampire. Already, I was well accustomed to the life, and had my routine.

As time passed further, I learnt how to steal things from shops. Books, mainly. Clothes weren't a major concern for me, and of course, I had no need for food. As a vampire, makeup wasn't necessary either. We were already beautiful: some kind of mechanism that attracted our prey to us and made the hunt easier. I wasn't even sure if vampires _could_ wear makeup, but as a human, I never had. I'd been too busy trying to survive. It was easy, to crush the locks beneath my bare fingers, slip into the bookstore, grab an armload of books and be gone before the alarms even kicked into gear. Speed was one of my favourite things about being a vampire: it enabled me to swipe a dozen books and race off. No one would be any the wiser: humans had poor eyesight and slow reflexes. Even if anyone did catch me taking something, I could still snap their neck and get away from the scene before emergency services were called.

I wasn't the only vampire in the house who preferred to be alone. There was Fred, who seemed older than the newer vampires. Whenever I tried to talk to him, I found myself repulsed. I couldn't bear to be around him, and it seemed none of the others could. I noticed that Riley treated him slightly differently to the rest of us. While Riley seemed indifferent to us, he always stopped to talk to Fred for at least a few minutes. He didn't seem to feel repulsed by Fred, and I couldn't figure it out.

One night I'd just returned from hunting, when something occurred to me. Maybe vampires could do more than just the basics. Maybe some had powers, and maybe Fred was one of them. I thought about it more, considering how most people steered clear of him, and how he always seemed to let Riley talk to him, at least for a few minutes. It seemed to me Fred could turn his repulsiveness on and off at will.

What other powers were out there, I wondered. Could I do anything? How did someone know if they were talented? Riley wasn't often around, so I couldn't ask him. Nor could I ask anyone else: they probably didn't know anymore than I did.

Spider-Man, who I'd found out later was actually named Kevin, must have a power. And that power would be extreme idiocy. He had, after all, ripped my arm off. When the person you're fighting against is stronger than you are, that kind of thing really isn't a good idea. It only inconveniences the other person slightly, and then once they get it fixed, they're going to be angrier and likelier to rip your head off.

Why hadn't I thought of that then? It would be a service to everyone in the house.

After I'd been a vampire for ten weeks, Riley announced that we were moving to a new house, closer to Seattle. What was the point of that? Well, I supposed the house was falling down a bit. Still, why Seattle? Maybe soon we'd get to a purpose. Better yet, we'd get to go somewhere and actually _do_ something. I didn't know about the others, but I was getting annoyed with this. Every day, I had to hide away in a corner to try to stay alive, and some nights I went out to feed. It was all getting very repetitive and very boring. I had no problems with feeding, as I'd tried going without blood for about four days and by the evening of that fourth day, my throat felt so on fire that I thought there would actually be flames. Needless to say, I hunted that evening, feeding more than I usually did.

Riley called us all together, saying that he wanted to tell us all something.

Bored, I listened occasionally. I wanted to hunt, but I didn't dare slip out the back. From what I could tell, there were vampires in Seattle, or near to it, and they were taking up all the blood. We were, apparently, supposed to go there, fight them for it, and claim Seattle as ours. _How stupid_, I thought. Why not go to some other big city? What was so great about Seattle? Maybe the blood in Seattle was designer, high-class blood. Or more nutritious. Of course, vampires didn't need nutrition-not in the form of vitamins or minerals anyway.

Finally, Riley finished droning on and I hurried outside, keen to get a start on my hunting before anyone could stop me. I took off running, ignoring the sounds of a riot beginning in the house behind me. Someone was pontificating about how we had to defend what was rightfully ours, and I was tempted to go back and point out that we had never actually had the blood in Seattle to begin with.

Finally, I caught a scent and crouched, prepared to spring on my prey.

Once I'd finished, I dealt with the bodies expertly. In the back of my mind, I considered how long it had taken me to get used to this, and how little guilt I felt. Then again, humans killed animals when they ate meat, and I was sure not too many of them felt guilty. I struggled to remember when I was still at home, and occasionally getting something to eat. I was sure that I'd never given it a second thought as to where my food had come from. It seemed as if that had carried over into my vampire life.

Eventually I got up and returned home, not all that surprised to see a piece of the roof flying up and landing on the pavement with a crash.

I wasn't sure when we would be moving, but I had to pity Riley. He had to try to organize twenty-odd young vampires into something resembling order. He also had to make sure we were moving continuously and not running off. We weren't to draw any attention to ourselves, and somehow he had to sort it so that we moved from here to our new house during the night. The day was still evil, as far as we were concerned. None of us especially wanted to step into daylight and instantly become a pile of dust and ashes.

It made me wonder how Riley was going to make it all work.

**A/N: still don't own anything but the storyline. I was going to do this occasionally referring to the Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, but I loaned my copy to a friend who still hasn't returned it, so I'm just going to do it my way. I'm going to try to stick to the bones of the story (ie she meets Diego, the plan to go and claim Seattle etc) but my way will have to be different. So, yeah… that's about all. **

**One other thing: I check my story stats regularly. The reviews I'm getting is not matching up to the hits I'm getting. This applies to all my stories, and I would love reviews. I only get a few per story. I'm the first to admit I don't publish too often, but the lack of internet I have is the biggest problem. So yeah, please review. It makes me happy and then I'm more likely to write more, so I can update more.**

**Let me know if you like it ****J**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

My Second Life chapter 5

More time passed. We shifted to the new place that was closer to Seattle, and continued feeding.

One night I was hunting in a group, having been unable to avoid it, with another vampire I hadn't known before, Diego. He seemed more removed from the newborn vampire habits, so I guessed he must be a decent time older than I was. I was three months old by now, and the thirst was increasingly familiar to me. The others, including Spider-Man Kevin, were being idiots. I wanted to get away from them and find somewhere to feed on my own, but I didn't want to risk it.

Kevin was being an idiot, something about how Spider-Man would hunt if he were a vampire. Finally, I decided to just go. Maybe Diego would follow me, and we could hunt just us. Away from the idiots who might risk human attention. I wondered if there was a vampire leader, like there was someone who ruled the human world.

If there was, I doubted the vampire ruler-if there was one-would be too happy with human attention directed at vampires. Riley was always insistent that humans served no other purpose than to feed us, sustain us.

Diego walked ahead of me, and I watched him warily. There was no way to tell if he decided to turn around and attack me. It unnerved me-since the time I'd had my arm torn off, I liked to be more on guard. I didn't want to have another limb torn off, nor did I want to fight. Fighting didn't really fit in with my strategy of keeping my head down.

In silence, we climbed onto the nearest building and looked around, scanning the surroundings from the rooftops to find food. I'd noticed before that his eyes were a darker red, and that meant he was probably some time older than me.

Finally, he caught the scent and shifted into the familiar position: that of a predator about to pounce on their prey. I followed suit, and then we both flipped ourselves off the building. Three people were in a dark alleyway not far from us, and I lunged forward for one, noticing Diego doing the same.

I drank quickly, partly grateful and partly irritated. The blood had eased my thirst, but now I wanted the second girl's blood too. More than that, I needed it. It was so tempting to grab her and drain her too, but I wasn't sure. Diego hadn't attacked me earlier, but as soon as I sank my teeth into her neck, he probably would now.

He was watching me, looking understanding. Probably he could read the dilemma on my face. He indicated that I should feed on the girl, and after judging if he was setting me up, I did. I kept an eye on him, still expecting him to attack. Or perhaps he was going to wait until all the blood was gone.

I finished and looked at him, preparing to defend myself if I needed to. Instead, I was surprised by his actions: he was gathering the bodies, getting ready to dispose of them. It occurred to me that he genuinely didn't mind letting me have the blood.

That was unusual. Any other vampire my age would have gone straight for the second girl, draining her as quickly as any other vampire would have. He took me by surprise even further when he said I'd looked like I'd needed it more than he had.

He was almost a year old, he said. Considering that, it made sense. His eyes were a different red, and he seemed in better control of his emotions.

We dealt with the bodies efficiently, then went back to find Spider-Man and his buddy. Neither of them was there, and they'd left the wreckage of a car without fully destroying it.

_Idiots._

We sorted that out, before returning to the disaster zone that we lived in. Once there, I hid in one of my favourite hiding places, while Diego went somewhere else.

I wondered again what I'd become a vampire for. What any of us had become vampires for.

So far, all I was sure of was that we had to fight another clan of vampires and defeat them so we could take all the blood. It seemed kind of pointless: what had this clan ever done? There were still billions of humans in the world, and as long as they continued to breed, the blood supply would always be decent. More than decent, it would be a case of the vampire having a dozen choices to feed from. A vampire could take their pick any night, and not cause the food resources to be entirely wiped out. In fact, it would take an immortal's life span before the entire human population was obliterated.

And what was to say we could fight and win? Most of us were still too young to control our emotions: we fought so much between us that victory for an older clan would surely be easy. They'd probably be experienced, and know how to fight. They could take us down fast, and probably with minimal loss on their side.

I thought it stupid that Riley and our creator were so keen to set a bunch of such young vampires loose in a battle and expect them to win. True, we were incredibly strong. That was the only advantage any of us had.

Even if we trained for the next months, we still couldn't be sure of winning. I wanted to tell Riley this, but he was spending more time with our creator. It bugged me, not being able to know her name, but he'd said something about our thoughts not being safe. Maybe one of the enemy clan had the ability to read minds.

One other thing I had to wonder: if our creator and Riley wanted to exploit our strength to have us win a battle, how much longer before we were expected to confront the other clan, fight and win?

**A/N: I'm working without the original book, so please bear with me if I make any mistakes. I am changing some things so I can differentiate from Stephenie Meyer's book. So, I'm making Bree more aware of things, more perceptive. **

**I'd really like some reviews. So, please review. Thanks to those who have reviewed or added this story to alerts so far.**

**Feedback, constructive criticism, whatever, I'm open to it all.**


End file.
